Spooky Bench
Basic Information Spooky Benches are usable decorative pieces of furniture that appear to be made of stone and can be activated to make your player character sit down. These chairs were implemented to Creativerse with update R63 on October 13th 2019 for the seasonal Halloween event "Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign 2019. Sitting on a bench or in any other type of chair will not heal your player character and will not help skipping day or night, only sleeping in any kind of Bed will have both of these effects. Please note that a current bug will make these Spooky Benches disappear (similar to Tallgrass) if you place any item directly "into" them. How to obtain Spooky Benches can only be obtained during the annual Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign event for ca. one month around Halloween from October to November. The rare seasonal crafting recipe for Spooky Benches and also already crafted Spooky Benches can be traded from Pumpkirus. These NPC traders only randomly spawn (and can be summoned) during the seasonal Halloween event or might appear at other rare occasions in the future. During the third Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 17th 2019, 1 already crafted Spooky Bench each could be bought for 50 Pumpkiru Candy in theoretically infinite amounts from the Pumpkirus that could be discovered at night on the surface of any Creativerse game world. This small stone sitting furniture cannot be found in Treasure Chests nor can they be obtained from any Creatures. Spooky Benches can be crafted in the Crafting Menu though (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according rare crafting Recipe for these Halloween-themed furniture items has been obtained - usually by buying their Recipe page from any of the Pumpkirus during the Halloween event month for 222 Pumpkiru Candy and then "learning" it by right clicking on the Recipe page in the inventory. For ca. a month around Halloween, Pumpkirus - The Great Pumpkirus and (more rarely) Pumpkiru Jr.s - will spawn here and there on the surface of Creativerse game worlds within a certain proximity around player characters. More of them will spawn when players travel across the landscape. A compass symbol looking like a pumpkin indicates whenever one or more Pumpkirus are not far away; and the symbol will get larger when the Pumpkiru gets closer. Since October 17th 2019, you can alternatively summon The Great Pumpkiru to you by using the Mysterious Bauble from the quickbar. You can "activate" any of the Pumpkirus by clicking your right mouse button while pointing your cursor at these NPCs. Both Pumpkirus would then "sell" crafted Spooky Benches to you if you select the respective icon in the "Featured" TAB in their trading window (click on the star icon at the top of the window). Pumpkiru Candy can be obtained by fighting Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times and by successfully completing Idol Events. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols (or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idols) into the game world. Haunted Idols can be obtained from daily Login Chests and Ghost Creatures during Halloween event-times. Infused Haunted Idols are then obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 1 Idol Events initiated by common Haunted Idols. Unleashed Haunted Idols in return are obtainable as a reward for successfully completing tier 2 Idol Events initiated by Infused Haunted Idols. While Haunted Idols are no longer a content of daily login reward chests outside the Halloween event-month, all Idols that were obtained during that time and Idols that are obtained throughout the rest of the year will initiate Idol Events like usual. Additionally, Idols of all kinds can be bought as part of block kits for Blueprints made by players that can be found in the Creativerse Steam blocks&actualsort=mostrecent&p=1 workshop. Any Pumpkiru Candy that can be collected from the Ghost Loot Bags and Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests can then only be traded for Halloween-themed building blocks, items, seasonal Costumes and rare seasonal Recipes from the Pumpkirus that will usually only spawn during the Halloween event Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign though. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can ask fellow players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed items to come craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. You cannot obtain seasonal rare Recipes like this Halloween specific one through Adventures. The option to buy these seasonal decorative items and/or their rare crafting Recipe ingame will most likely return around Halloween 2020. Already crafted Spooky Benches can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Spooky Benches. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the building kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Spooky Benches from other players or by buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe As said, the rare crafting Recipe for this sitting furniture can be traded from any of the Pumpkirus that will only spawn during Halloween event-times (or perhaps additional occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums). Pumpkirus will sell the rare Recipe for Spooky Benches to you for 222 Pumpkiru Candy if you select the Recipe page that can be found in the "Featured" TAB of the trading window of the Pumpkirus (click the star icon at the top of the window). You can buy more than one Recipe page for Spooky Benches, but you will only need and be able to learn the rare Recipe once in order to add it to your Crafting Menu permanently for all game worlds. All surplus Recipe pages can be stored and later on given to other players for them to learn. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe to your crafting menu after you've found it, this Recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The Recipe page itself will disappear after learning it. The recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. Items like unlearnt Recipe pages cannot be transferred to other game worlds though. You can still obtain the rare Recipe for Spooky Benches from fellow Creativerse players if they have any surplus Spooky Benches Recipe pages stored on their game world and are willing to give it to you. The Recipe page will be consumed when learning it. Seasonal Recipes like the one for Spooky Benches cannot be shared via Adventure. How to craft To craft 1 Spooky Bench, you'll need: * 4 Stone Rods that can be made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor. No Crafting Recipe is required to make them * 2 Stone Slabs that can also be made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor * 1x Melted Wax made of Beeswax in a Forge or looted from Wood Treasure Chests or Stone Treasure Chests, or obtained from Keepas of any kind either as a loot or pet-harvest How to use To use Spooky Benches, place them into the game world and activate them by pointing your cursor at them and either clicking your right mouse button or pressing "f" as the default button. Tables placed in front of this bench won't block the seating animation - your player-character will sit down properly at the table. You'll then see your player character from 3rd person view while the character remains seated. In order to stand up again, simply use the key for going forward ("w" as the default key). Spooky Benches can be fully rotated in all directions by pointing your cursor at a Bench, pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while pointing the cursor at an rotated item or block, then all items of the selected stack in the quickbar will face the same direction when placed. You can use Spooky Benches even after rotating them or placing them against a wall or ceiling, however graphic glitches or displacements might happen when player characters sit down on or stand up from a chair that is placed sideways or upside down. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up any kind of crafted object or block that has been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take these pieces of furniture on claims of other players (or in game worlds) where your permission level is too low (mainly when only set to "visitor"). Furniture like Spooky Benches cannot be protected with permission settings, and cannot be wired nor "locked", so even visitors can sit down on chairs of other players, but at least they cannot pick them up without the proper permission when on a player claim. Like all placeable items, Spooky Benches can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display furnitures like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where the furniture will usually be reduced in size while on display. You cannot rotate items on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:Chairs Category:In Trade